


Matching

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [183]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux is determined to be as good at gifts as Kylo.





	

He isn’t as good at giving gifts, he knows. It’s just one of those skills he never bothered to cultivate in the past, and now whatever latent talent might once have existed has atrophied and withered.

But he’s _trying_. Oh, he’s trying. Hux is ashamed of his poor courtship abilities, no matter how many times Kylo says he’s perfectly happy.

Tonight it’s going to be different.

***

Hux sits on the couch, ‘idly’ perusing his datapad. He’s flicking through images without actually registering them, trying (and failing) for nonchalant when the door opens to reveal his black-clad Knight.

He puts the device to one side, and rises to greet him, figuring if he hides his face, he’s less likely to broadcast his nerves. His smile is awkwardly too-wide, and he slides the mask from his lover’s face, kissing his cheek.

“Hux…?”  


“Shh. Just play along?” he pleads.

Kylo agrees.

***

Into the next room, where he’s had the small dining table made up. An embroidered, white silk tablecloth adorns the surface, and tall, spindly candles reach up to the ceiling. Hux realises he forgot to light them, but that’s in a minute, anyway. He’s ordered some of Kylo’s favourite foods, and there’s a nice bottle of wine. 

Kylo’s always doting on him, and Hux can’t stand showing him any less love than everything possible. He pulls the chair out, and watches Kylo’s face fight for composure as he’s pushed under the table.

“What’s this in aid of?”  


“Just how much you deserve it.”  


“C’mon Hux, there has to be…” Kylo pauses. “There isn’t?”  


“I… no. I just. I wanted you to feel how you make _me_ feel.”  


“You know you do that just by existing?”  


“Shut up and enjoy your nice food, would you? I _wanted_ to spoil you, to show you… to show you that you matter.”  


Kylo keeps smiling too much to eat, and Hux knows that feeling. Knows fighting little bubbles of glee at being loved, adored, _special._

***

When the end of the meal comes, it’s time for his last surprise. Clearing the plates away, he orders Kylo to stay. 

Once the dirty dishes are all on the trolley for wheeling outside, he rubs his hand anxiously over his face. What if he thinks it’s odd? After all… it is odd. It’s… he should just…

“I’m going to love whatever it is,” Kylo’s voice calls, softly.  


“Stop reading my mind!”  


“I’m reading your _shoulders_ , Hux. And they’re practically in six-foot high Basic.”  


Rolling his eyes, Hux walks back to the table and sits across from him. He reaches inside his jacket, pulling out two small, identical boxes. Too big for a ring, but obviously jewellery. Maybe it is weird. Kylo doesn’t…

“…are you… going to open it?”  


Hux clicks the box open, and turns it to show him. The two boxes are identical, and inside each is a bracelet. Simple, brushed metal (as close to the tone of his saber hilt as he could get it). A clasp with a safety lock, and a small series of subtle red lights.

“…what do they mean?”  


“The two are linked. One is… one shows the other’s heartbeat. So you know it’s still going. Then there’s a tiny chrono, and also a paging function… so we could see if we had private comms from one another… I just…”  


Hux doesn’t finish, because Kylo is hurtling over the table, grabbing his neck and kissing him madly. “I _love it fuck Hux I love it so much put it on me put it on me right now_.”

He laughs, relieved, because that kind of a reaction can’t possibly be faked. He opens up the first bracelet, and holds it out. “Ready?”

“Ready.”  


“…and there’s a tracker,” he adds, as he closes it around Kylo’s left wrist. “In case of emergencies.”  


Kylo’s too busy admiring it, somehow having crept between him and the table to sit across his lap. He’s cooing in pleasure, rubbing his face against Hux’s. 

So. Good decision. Thank the stars, because he doesn’t know how he’d handle at failing _this_. But Kylo is so smitten, he doesn’t even remember to get Hux to put _his_ on for long minutes, and then he’s demanding Hux show him all the features, and Hux is all too happy to oblige.


End file.
